


A Cold Night

by Mordelestia



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, I didn't want to lean too hard into the angst, I just Loki to be happy y'all, Loki - Freeform, Not Canon Compliant, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Shapeshifter Loki (Marvel), Surprisingly Fluffy, They all live in the Avenger's compound obviously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:47:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26020621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mordelestia/pseuds/Mordelestia
Summary: Loki can't sleep, an unfortunately common occurrence in a post-Thanos world, but he finds someone on his evening walk who piques his interest.
Relationships: Loki/Original Female Character
Kudos: 16





	A Cold Night

The night was colder than he thought it would be when he stepped out of the Avenger’s compound. It barely registered to him but the air smelled crisp and he knew that snow would begin to fall before the morning. The world around him was still too loud and with a thought he moved through the space of the world until he was high in the mountains, away from the flashing lights and distant white noise of humanity. The only sound was the quiet flow of the stream and the hoot of a nearby owl. 

It had been hard getting his brother’s allies to trust him, hard to get them to see that they weren’t the only ones deeply marked by Thanos and his madness. Trust, he thought, was perhaps too strong a word. Cautiously optimistic, perhaps. Whatever they thought of him he was now able to come and go as he pleased. Some peace had come to his heart but there were still nights when his mind raced with thoughts and closed in on him. Nights like tonight. Midgard still could not compare to Asgard-that-was but he was trying desperately to carve out a place for himself, however futile that felt at times. 

He heard movement behind him and watched a deer leap from the tree line towards him. Her eyes were bright and her coat was pale brown, dappled with red. She moved with grace and power and didn’t seem to notice him, focused on the stream. Before his eyes the doe lowered her head to the water, twitched her ears, and was suddenly a swan, diving under the water and back up, spreading her pale wings in the moonlight.

Loki felt his heart flutter as she groomed herself, preening as if aware of her beauty in the night. Midgard was lacking in sorcerers but he felt the magic in the air as the swan wet her wings and honked inquisitively at him. Did she know what he was as he surely knew her? He took a careful step to her and was suddenly a black swan, spreading out his glossy wings and bowing his head to her. She swam close to him, brushing her neck against him. Surely she felt the spark of his seidr as he felt the hum of her magic across his skin.  
She turned swiftly from him, extending her wings, and lifted from the stream as a hawk, a pump of her wings pushing her into the sky. He was then a falcon, following her as she found the up drafts in the sky, moving higher and higher, closer to the pale glow of the moon. As he caught up to her, letting out a cry of victory, she dove, darting across the sky and towards a wide open meadow. 

As he swept towards the ground Loki tried to recall the last time he’d felt so free, the last time his heart had pounded this hard not out of fear but out of simple joy and exhilaration. She landed gently on the ground with a delicate flap of her wings and was then a wolf, her red coat and muzzle catching the moon light. She lifted her head to howl and he landed on the ground next to her. In his next breath he was a massive black wolf, his breath coming out in shallow pants as she bared her teeth. With a swish of her tail she was charging across the meadow, towards mossy cliffs on the other end. 

He would catch her, he thought, his body moving fluidly in a run, even though she seemed to be much more familiar with the land and with the form of a wolf. She deftly leapt over holes in the ground and boulders in her path. Loki thought he was perhaps falling behind when he finally caught up with her at the mouth of a cave. He pushed her to the ground and nipped at her throat. She howled beneath him and pushed him off, leading him into the cave. Again he pushed her down, this time as a man and her a woman. The ground was soft and a bedroll—is this where she lived he was able to wonder—and his pulse was in his throat as he nipped at the length of her neck. 

She pulled his face to hers by his hair and the way her magic felt against his skin gave him goosebumps. It was so warm and her hair was fire red against the cream of the small pillow beneath her. Her kisses were like sunrise and hearth fire. She was both demanding and yielding and when she flipped him on his back only to gently lower herself onto his cock he felt himself barely holding onto his control. He cupped her breasts in his hands as she moved on him, her cunt divine. He groaned as he came, too early for his liking, and kissed her again, feeling her warmth cradle him. He pulled from her mouth, kissing the freckles on her stomach, trailing down her body. Lapping at her clit and sinking two fingers in her, he felt her back arch and grinned when she tightened around him, her long fingers clawing at his arms.

Exhausted he laid his head on her breasts, curling up beside her. Her fingers ran through his hair and he felt her laugh. 

“I wasn’t expecting to meet anyone on my midnight walk,” she said, smiling. 

“I didn’t expect to meet a sorceress on my midnight walk.” 

“I felt you weren’t all you appeared to be. I’m glad I was right.” She took a deep breath, and appeared to be thinking. “I’m Nylan. My great grandmother could change into a cat, but I’m the first one since her.”

“My mother taught me all she knew,” he said, pushing the pain brought up by mentioning her away. Something in his voice must have betrayed some emotion, because she grasped his hand, running her long fingers against his. “I didn’t realize shapeshifting was common on Midgard.”

“Oh it’s not. There are few of us.” She pulled her fingers from his hair and paused for a second. “Midgard huh?”

He froze and slowly pulled away from her, but a smirk was on her face and her amber eyes were bright. “You don’t have to worry. I’m not about to turn you in. I should have guessed who you were. We’re close to the Avenger’s facility after all.”

“I don’t think they’d be pleased to know I’m off with a wild sorceress,” he said, curling against her and nipping at her neck. The freckles on her skin were inviting and he wanted to run his tongue against every one of them. 

“I’m honored to have caught your attention, oh Silvertongue. My teenaged, Wiccan self would be delighted that her prayers to the God of Chaos came true,” she was laughing as he kissed her, feeling himself getting hard again and pressing himself against her wet cunt. 

“A god must attend to his devotees then,” he said, thrusting into her.

**Author's Note:**

> It's wild coming the fandom this late in the game, but here I am! I was reading bereft_of_frogs' pain and other human sensations last night and was just struck with this idea. I was thinking of practicing with some whumptober prompts but decided to write this as inspiration hit! Let me know what you think.


End file.
